


Sweeter Than The Cupcakes

by Mislav



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Making Up, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mislav/pseuds/Mislav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post the episode "Red Velvet Cupcakes". My take on what happened between Wayne and Grace that night. Smut. Het. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweeter Than The Cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't own any of The Mentalist characters and I am not making any money from writing this.
> 
> Please forgive any minor spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native language.
> 
> This story takes place post episode twenty of season five, "Red Velvet Cupcakes". It is pure smut: no plot line, just sex. Also, it is just a oneshot: I am not going to continue this.

When he first felt Grace's lips against his after such a long time, Rigsby's knees startef shaking and shivers spread down his spine. Effect on Grace was no less intense: she started pressing her soft sensitive lips harder against Rigsby's, pushing her tongue deep in his mouth. Rigsby started wrapping his tongue around Grace's aggressively, trying to feel more of it's warmth and sweet tender taste which he missed for so long.

If situation was at least little bit different, maybe nothing more than kissing would happen. But, all that tension build up between them in the last forty eight hours simply erupted. One thing lead to another. Grace slamned the door shut behind them and they ended up lying on the bed in her room, kissing even more passionately. Rigsby trailed his hand down her back and squeezed her right buttock, feeling of her magnificent behind covered with her black dress pressed against his fingertips caused him to harden almost immediately. He moaned against Grace's lips in pleasure, involuntarily pushing his hard on against her groin area. Rush of pleasure suddenly spread through Grace's body and her panties started moinstering with desire. She grabbed Rigsby's belt buckle and quickly removed his belt, threwing it behind her back. Rigsby grabbed straps of her dress and removed it, threwing it on the floor. He moaned pleasure upon seeing Grace wearing nothing bit a black lance bra and matching panties, his arousal increasing as he smelled her arousal. Suddenly feeling increasing heat spreading through his body, he removed his shoes, socks and a coat, putting them on the chair near by. Grace leaned her face closer to Rigsby's and started kissing his neck, feeling of his warm, sweaty skin against her lips and tongue providing her an immense delight. While kissing him, she started unbuttoning his shirt, and almost ripped it off him once she unbuttoned it completely, then dumped it on the floor. Next, she trailed her kisses down his chest and stomach, and eventually to his pants and underwear, which she ripped off of him furiously before looking at his hard pulsing member, her eyes now dark and clouded with lust. Grace wrapped her lips around Rigsby's length, feeling her eyesight turning blurry for a second once she felt it's stiffness and warmth against her soft, sensitive tongue and lips after such a long time. Rigsby was obviously enjoying it too: as soon as he felt Grace's tongue wrapping around his dick, his limbs felt frozen and he felt pleasure rushing through his body. Grace started sucking hard on his member, while sliding her hand down her panties in the same time and rubbing her hot pre cum stained pussy furiously, in desperate need for release. She slid her left hand up the Rigsby's left leg and started gently squeezing his heated balls. Every touch was like another rush of pleasure for Rigsby: he lay his head down on the pillow and, feeling that he is close to climaxing, started bouncing up and down with his hips, trying to get more friction on his swollen organ, pushing his length deeper down Grace's throat. That pushed Grace over the edge and she started fingering heself hard, moving her fingers in and out her pussy while rubbing her sharp fingernails against her rock hard clit, pressing her fingers harder against Rigsby's balls while the taste of his bittersweet pre cum caused her insides to heat even more. That pushed Rigsby over the edge and he climaxed, screaming Grace's name in mixture of pleasure and lust while digging his fingernails deep in the bed sheet. His hot sweet cum rolled down the Grace's lips and tongue. The taste was so great that she simply couldn't take it anymore. She orgasmed, cumming on her fingertips while pushing her tongue deep in Rigsby's dick hole and squeezing his balls even harder, which was enough for Rigsby to come again. She was almost certain that was the most intense and the longest orgasm she ever experienced.

Afterwards, she felt exhausted, so she took Rigsby's still hard cock put his mouth and lay on the bed next to him, drops of his cum rolling down her lips and breasts, her nipples erected in delight. Rigsby gently hold her right hand and moved it toward his mouth, then licked her cum off her fingertips, every drop of it and feeling of it's great taste making him shiver. Only watching him doing so caused Grace's clit to turn rock hard again: sudden rush of newfound sexual energy rushed through her body. Smelling her arousal, Rigsby started kissing her neck and trailed his kisses down to her breasts, navel, and eventually her pussy. He pressed her tongue against it and gently licked it, providing a whole new level of pleasure for Grace. She moaned in pleasure and bounced up with her hips, fucking his tongue in desperate need for release. Rigsby pushed his tongue deeper inside Grace, licking her heated clit. It didn't last long before Grace came, orgasm so intense that her body was shaking almost uncontrollably.

Taste of Grace's warm sweat cum caused Rigsby to harden even more. He lay on top of her, pressing his naked heated body against hers, then entered her. He started moving in and out of her, pushing in harder with every second, his throbbingbinng erection rubbing against her hard clit. He wrapped his lips around her right nipple and started sucking on it, while cupping her other breast with his hand, digging his fingernails deep in her sensitive smooth skin. Grace pressed her right hand against his back, rubbing it against his muscular shoulders covered with sweaty, warm, flawless skin. She pressed her nose against his neck, taking a deep breath, smelling mixture of his sweat and his arousal, causing her insides to heat even more.

"Rigsby...", she moaned his name in the most erotic yet innocent tone of voice possible. Soon after, she came, her juices wrapping around Rigsby's hard pulsing shaft. Almost immediately after, he came too, cumming inside of her while looking in her deep, beautiful eyes.

Afterwards, Grace smiled and lay her head on his chest, then wrapped her hands around his waist. Rigsby smiled too, gently stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. He didn't know were they together again, or was what they did smart or mature, but he knew that they are off to a good start.


End file.
